Soil Me Rotten
by Missus Ann
Summary: Sometimes, gaining power isn't a good thing.


Title: Soil Me Rotten  
Summary: Sometimes gaining power isn't a good thing.  
Prompt: General Allen's first mission: to make a certain exorcist named Kanda his.

For this, the General will stop at nothing. For the D. Gray Man kink meme.  
Rating: M, or T. Not sure.  
Author's note: Anything written for the kink meme will be started off in this format, though I might not always have an author's note at the beginning.

* * *

Soil Me Rotten  
Act One: On the Stage

"Because of the recent murder of some of our Generals - may they rest in peace," Komui started, "we have decided to give the position to one of our most promising exorcists. We want you to know that if you didn't get picked, we do not think less of you. We also still appreciate your help in the war. The new general has been informed ahead of time, and told to stay behind curtain until we call their name. When called, they are to come on stage. Please, hold your applause - or boos - for the end." There was a pause, in which many of the people started looking around to try to figure out who was missing from the crowd. In that time, the current Generals walked on stage, and took over.

Everyone watched eagerly as the microphone was handed to general Cloud Nyne. "As Komui earlier stated, we are worried for the generals. Not just the generals, but also for all the exorcists, the finders, even the science department. So, it has been decided that we will have one new general. This general is Allen Walker." There was another pause as Allen walked on stage, with Timcanpy sitting on his head. "Allen has been chosen for many reasons. He always works hard on his missions, and tried to help as many people as he can. He's born exorcist. His innocence can save his life, and it has before. He can easily tell who's an akuma, and who's not. Not to mention, he lived with Cross for three years and lived to tell the tale." She handed the mic back to Komui.

"Right. But since he is still pretty young, we're going to have a certain other exorcist stay with him. Kanda, could you come up here?" Komui asked, and Kanda pushed violently through the crowd. He got up on stage, and stood next to Allen.

He glared at the other people on stage, before speaking, "I swear, if you make me this brat's protection program, I'll kill you."

Komui gulped, but went on with it. "So, um, Kanda, you are to stay with Allen at all times. No matter what he's doing. That means if he goes on a mission, you are to go with. That is your mission."

Kanda glanced at Allen with disgust. Allen looked back, except with a smile.

After the ceremony, everyone was told to go back to what they were doing, except Kanda and Allen. "Listen, I know you hate each other, but, Kanda, you're... surprisingly the most protective over Allen, even though you hate him. You two work well together. So, Allen, from now on you're sharing a room with Kanda. Allen, your stuff has been moved into his room. This information can be let out to no one." Allen nodded. Getting to sleep in the same room as the person he likes? Oh, yes please. Doing everything with Kanda - eating, working, relaxing, training, sleeping, and sh--_ Oh my gosh. We have to _shower _together! _Allen mentally screamed, and held back a blush.

"Now, you're free to go." They walked to Kanda's - and Allen's - room, and Kanda frowned. Meanwhile, Allen unpacked the little box that contained his small amount of stuff.

"Listen, fucking Beansprout. I was assigned to protect you, and nothing else. Got it? Don't think that anything I do is--" He was cut off.

"I know, Kanda. I know. 'Don't think anything I do is because I care about you.' ... I know." Sighing gently, he got out his pillow, and his blanket, and lie on the floor. He would've loved to sleep on the same bed as Kanda, but... the other hated him. Silently, he let tears escape. He knew he had friends, and that they cared about him, but... the one person he desperately wanted to care about him... well, didn't. Facing the wall, Allen kept on crying, until he fell asleep.

To make matters worse, Allen had a nightmare. Which, to him, was nothing new. He had always had them. Just never in the same room as anyone. Especially not his 'enemy'. But to Kanda, the experience was a nightmare in itself. The shrill screaming of the boy, the thrashing, the tears running down his face (which Kanda didn't notice earlier)... Kanda didn't know what to do.

"Allen. Allen. Beansprout." Nothing. "Bean. Hey, you. Allen. Wake the fuck up!" Kanda said, shaking the boy thoroughly. Allen jumped up, his eyes snapping open in the process. "What's wrong?" Kanda said, but Allen just bit at his lip.

"Nothing." Allen let out, not wanting to let Kanda in on his bad dream.

Allen avoided Kanda's gaze, and tried to slip away, but Kanda pinned him to the floor. "You won't get away like that so easily."

"I don't think you're the one who decides what I can, and can't do." Allen said, and turned his face so he was no longer looking up at the other.

Act One: End.

Author's Note: Why, hello there. For those of you that didn't know, my birthday was last Sunday. C: I was gonna update, but my cake made me sick. And then, Monday night I found out horrible news and was crying too much to update, then on Tuesday, my laptop charger broke. I now have a new laptop. Hooray.

Anyway, this is for the kink!meme (it's late, though), and is for the one that requested it, along with Bloodiedangle. She was looking forward to this. (Sorry it took so long. D': ) So... yeah. I have more to type, then upload, by the way.

TTFN. Ta-ta for now~  
Ann.


End file.
